


Hangover Cure

by chibimono



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With practiced ease of knowing Bucky’s moods all too well, Steve didn’t take the comment to heart, tossing him a dishtowel instead. “Must have been some kind of a swell party last night. Not sure I’ve seen you this hungover in a while.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover Cure

“You’d think they’d tell the newsboy to cram it on Saturday mornings” Bucky practically growled as he stumbled out of his room. “I’ve got his extra right here. A whole fist of them,” he said and then proceeded to stick his head in the sink and turn the faucet on.

“Come on, Bucky. You know that’s not nice,” Steve said as he took another bite of toast and his egg with it’s drippy yellow yoke.

“Sorry, sunshine. ‘m I upsetting your gentle sensibilities?” Bucky turned off the water and leaned over to drip into the sink. Steve didn’t need him to turn around to know he looked like a drowned cat.

With practiced ease of knowing Bucky’s moods all too well, Steve didn’t take the comment to heart, tossing him a dishtowel instead. “Must have been some kind of a swell party last night. Not sure I’ve seen you this hungover in a while.”

“If Benny and Frankie ever try to drag me off somewheres again, remind me to tell them to stick their damn invitation where the sun don’t shine.”

“Language, Bucky,” Steve admonished, watching Bucky rest his hip against the counter and towel off his hair. 

“You can stick it, too, blue eyes,” Bucky said, a huff in his voice. 

Steve sighed and went back to his food. “Gee, and I was just thinking I remembered where I last left the aspirin bottle, but I seemed to have forgotten now.”

“And what lovely blue eyes those are,” Bucky said, dredging up some cheer and a grin, despite being pale with nausea.

Raising a tawny eyebrow, Steve shook his head. “Try harder. Or just apologize. I hear that works wonders.”

Bucky hung up the damp towel after drying off his shoulders and chest. “You have any plans today?”

Shrugging, Steve took another bite of toast. “I was going to work on blocking some comic strips--”

“So, you’re not doing anything. Tell me where the aspirin is, and I promise I’ll make up for this whole morning’s attitude to you.”

Steve made a big show of thinking it over as he finished up his plate before waving a hand over his shoulder. “Cabinet over the sink.” Bucky nearly pulled the cabinet door off the hinges getting to the bottle, swallowing three down dry before thinking better of it and swiping Steve’s milk.

“Hey, get your own!”

Bucky shook his head, licking off his milk mustache, and grabbed Steve’s hand. “Nu-uh. Making up for that, too. C’mon.”

Steve laughed as Bucky pulled him along to his bedroom. As soon as the aspirin kicked in, Bucky set to work on feeling much better. And Steve accepted the apology whispered against his skin. The afternoon made out to be much better than that morning had.


End file.
